The Walking Dead Comic Book Trading Cards (Set 1)
The Walking Dead Comic Book Trading Cards is the second release of trading cards created by Cryptozoic Enterteinment. It is based in ''The Walking Dead'' comic series, created by Robert Kirkman. Info The trading cards feature the survivors of the zombie apocalypse as they try to hold on to their humanity in a world without the comforts of modern society. Chase sets include mini-comics highlighting some of the most memorable moments, and tributes to those lost to the zombie scourge. Details *'Released:' July, 2012 *'Cards per pack:' 5 cards *'Packs per box:' 24 packs *'Base Set:' 90 cards *'Chase Sets:' **Mini-books featuring cover art (2:24 packs), with memorable moments from the series **Killed In Action (2:24), featuring those lost *'Inserts:' **Sketch cards (1:24 packs) **Autograph cards (1:288 packs) **Foil Parallel set (1:8 packs) **Printing Plate cards (1:576 packs) *'Autograph Signers:' **Robert Kirkman **Charlie Adlard **Rus Wooton **Sina Grace *'Binder:' The standard binder contains a 9-card puzzle featuring the cover art for The Walking Dead, Volume 10: What We Become. Checklist Main Set *1 Rick Grimes *2 Leader *3 Lori Grimes *4 Family Man *5 Dark Behavior *6 Killer Instinct *7 Protector *8 Realist *9 Breakdown *10 Carl Grimes *11 Close Calls *12 Afraid *13 Confidence *14 Confession *15 Hardened *16 Sophia *17 Innocence *18 Tough Choices *19 Glenn *20 Problem Solver *21 Selfless *22 Maggie *23 Wedding *24 Domestic Problems *25 Supporter *26 Strain *27 Paternal Instinct *28 Dale *29 Diplomat *30 Helping Hand *31 Guardian *32 Initiative *33 Pessimist *34 Survivor *35 Safety *36 Captured *37 Andrea *38 Sharpshooter *39 Compassionate *40 Attacked *41 Skill *42 Caretaker *43 No Mercy *44 Executioner *45 Urges *46 Michonne *47 Impulses *48 Battered *49 Revenge *50 Friendship *51 Instability *52 Fish out of Water *53 Constable *54 Morgan *55 Tyreese *56 Julie *57 Charismatic *58 Steady *59 Schism *60 Distraught *61 Warrior *62 Guidance *63 Prisoner *64 Hershel *65 Healer *66 Patriarch *67 Misguided *68 Despondent *69 Humble *70 Tragedy *71 Organizer *72 Final Stand *73 Abraham *74 Rosita *75 Eugene *76 Hostility *77 Regret *78 Security *79 Bodyguard *80 Holly *81 Enforcer *82 The Governor *83 Masochist *84 Psychotic *85 Payback *86 Manipulation *87 The Return *88 Retreat *89 Butcher *90 Downfall Checklist Mini-Comic Book *CB1 Issue 29 *CB2 Issue 34 *CB3 Issue 36 *CB4 Issue 42 *CB5 Issue 50 *CB6 Issue 59 *CB7 Issue 66 *CB8 Issue 83 *CB9 Issue 85 Killed in Action *KIA1 Shane Walsh *KIA2 Allen *KIA3 Carol *KIA4 Tyreese *KIA5 Lori Grimes *KIA6 Hershel Greene *KIA7 Dale *KIA8 Morgan Jones *KIA9 Douglas Monroe Autographs *A1 Charlie Adlard *A2 Sina Grace *A3 Robert Kirkman *A4 Cliff Rathburn *A5 Rus Wooton Redemption Cards *R1 - R25 Oversized Signed Art Cards (4" x 6") by creators Robert Kirkman and Charlie Adlard. *R26 - R61 Oversized Plate Cards (5" x 3.5") of the Mini-Book chase covers Promotional Cards *P1 Non-Sports Card Show Chicago, March 2012 *P2 Non-Sport Update Magazine, June/July 2012 *P3 San Diego Comic-Con, July 2012 (Skybound Booth) Artist Participation *Adam Cline *Aston Roy Cover *Benjamin Glendenning *Bill Thompson *Billy Martin *Brian Kong *Bryan Turner *Bukshot! *Cal Slayton *Chad Hardin *Chris Copeland *Chris Hoffman *Clayton McCormack *Cruddie Torian *Dan Schaefer *Dan Smith *Dave Tata *David Baron *David Ryan *Dennis Crisostomo *Dennis Culver *Dietrich Smith *Erik Caines *Gabby Untermayerova *Gene Gonzales *George Davis *George Deep *Gilbert Monsanto *Jason Paz *Jake Minor *Jason Sobol *Jason Keith Phillips *Jason Walker *Jason Worthington *Jeff Victor *Jefferson Hojas *Jeremy Treece *Jerry Gaylord *Jezreel Rojales *Jim Hanna *Jim Kyle *Joe Pekar *Jonathan Wayshak *Karen Krajenbrink *Kent Heidelman *Kevin Gentilcore *Lord Mesa *Lynne Anderson *Marat Mychaels *Marcus Smith *Mark Pennington *Hanie Mohd *Ian Yoshio Roberts *Irma Ahmed *Marlin Shoop *Mat Nastos *Matias Streb *Matthew Minor *Michael Duron *Michael Maglio *Michael Rooth *Mike Legan *Mike Torrance *Pablo Diaz *Patrick Gerrity *Patrick Hamill *Penelope Rivera Gaylord *Remi Dousset *Remy "Eisu" Mokhtar *Rhiannon Owens *Rich Molinelli *Ron Salas *Ryan Kinnaird *Ryan Wong *Thomas Boatwright *Tod Smith *Travis Walton *Victor Rodriguez *Vince Sunico *Vo Cards Base Cards Regret.png|77 Regret Tragedy.png|70 Tragedy Skill.png|41 Skill Realist.png|8 Realistic Mini-Comic Book C23 Issue 36.png C23 Issue 36 (2).png|C23 Issue 36 C23 Issue 36 (3).png Autographs A2 Sina Grace.png|A2 Sina Grace A5 Rus Wooton.png|A5 Rus Wooton Sketch Cards Set 1 01.jpg|Jonathan Wayshak Sketch Card Set 1 02.jpg|George Davis Sketch Card Set 1 03.jpg|Jason Keith Phillips Sketch Card Set 1 04.jpg|Cal Slayton Sketch Card Set 1 05.jpg|Matias Streb Sketch Card Set 1 06.jpg|Jeremy Treece Sketch Card Set 1 07.jpg|Benjamin Glendenning Sketch Card Set 1 08.jpg|Irma Ahmed Sketch Card Set 1 09.jpg|Joe Pekar Sketch Card Set 1 11.jpg|Lord Mesa Sketch Card Set 1 10.jpg|Michael Duron Sketch Card Set 1 12.jpg|Michael Maglio Sketch Card Set 1 13.jpg|Remi Dousset Sketch Card Set 1 14.jpg|Vince Sunico Sketch Card Set 1 15.jpg|Adam Cline Sketch Card Set 1 16.jpg|Mike Legan Sketch Card Category:Trading Cards Category:Media and Merchandise